User talk:Kyosei
Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aeonlord92 (Talk) 19:14, March 23, 2009 Gallery Hey, I just wanted to know your reasoning for not having the Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork images in their respective character's Gallery. There's really no reason why we can't have them there, even if it is on the page twice. I also wanted to know why you removed the Trivia I added to the Sun Quan/Liu Bei/Huang Gai articles. Thanks for your time! GreatPanda 22:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :The trivia was removed because the case of their faces not changing is the same for every character. Removal of the 6 artwork was mostly because I felt it was redundant to see it twice. There's no real reason to have it there and all it does is increase the page's loading time. It feels like were trying to spam the viewer without a real purpose. kyosei 22:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) But the reason I added the Trivia is because the specific characters' costumesare supposed to be the exact design from DW6 had differences between the costumes. They kept current-gen features when the whole costume was supposed to be next-gen. Also, I'll quote myself - "It's not "redundant" at all - It would be redundant if we used an image fourteen times in an article. There's the image at the top and bottom of a page. People will have to scroll through down a good amount before they reach that second view." It's not like viewers are going to think to themselves, "Wow, these repeating images sure makes my wait for the complete page longer. I hate this Wiki." The added loading time is too small to have anny real or notable difference. Adding the image in the Gallery is so that users won't have to scroll up and down a large page just to view an image. It's all there in one compact space. GreatPanda 22:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not that hard to see the top and the bottom of the page. People can just hit the "Home" and "End" keys on their keyboard to accomplish the same thing without scrolling. Some pages aren't even that long to begin with. I'd also rather people come to read what's actually written on the pages rather than come to look at the pictures and then leave. Adding the same picture again encourages the latter attitude. kyosei 23:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) The part about the top and bottom of a page didn't really relate to the topic at hand, but OK. The point of editing this Wiki is to help expand it, pages will eventually be long if all goes well. And how does having all the images in one place encourage just looking at pictures then leaving? Even if people do look at the gallery and leave, they can just look at the bottom of the page, then scroll to the top and leave. Not having the image in the gallery won't do anything to prevent it. GreatPanda 23:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how adding the same picture in the gallery helps expand a page. No new information is actually being added. Having all the pictures in one place encourages people to just to look at that and nothing else. They won't look at anything else in the page and thus most likely not feel inclined to help edit. I didn't say it wasn't going to prevent it, just slightly discourage it. Also the bit about the Warriors Orochi Z outfits not changing everything in the design is already mentioned in the game page itself. kyosei 23:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I never said anything about adding the samepicture on a page expands it. You accidentally mixed the two ideas into one. Having a full gallery doesn't encourage readers to look at that and "nothing else", all it does is provide a full selection of an item's/stage's/character's pictures. It's purpose is for convenience, mostly. I know you never said anything about not having the same image preventing a look-and-run behavior. I mentioned it to say that not having an image wouldn't help anything. And thank you for clearing the WO:Z mix-up. GreatPanda 00:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how convenience is really all that important. It doesn't add anything once again coming back to feeling redundant. kyosei 00:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) So, what you're saying is that the comfortableness and ease of browsing and searching through this Wiki isn't important? It may not add any information, but it adds some sort or homely atmosphere. And again, having something, an image twice in an article is not at all redundant. It's two times. The number after one. And the pictures are at opposite ends of the articles, so completed, readers, once again, will have to sort through a good amount before looking at that image again. GreatPanda 01:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I suppose a better way to sum up why I feel it is redundant would be to say I feel the character page, in of itself, is already a kind of gallery. The pictures are already gathered in one place for the said character and thus no need for anything to be repeated. I also kind of see images as something similar to a wikilink. Once something has been linked once in the article, there's no need to link it again. kyosei 01:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess that's one way to see it. I don't really agree with your opinion, but, I see what you're getting at. Perhaps the next time an Admin gets on, he can help resolve the issue. GreatPanda 01:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for creating the talk page for me, since I login using my AceWiki username. And , can you please upload Dynasty Warriors 6 weapons for some characters? I will appreciate that. Thank You Black Falcon 02:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, though it may say my username, it's actually the automated welcome message wikia does for new users and uses the wiki's admin username to sign the message. In answer to your request, the reason I haven't put up the Dynasty Warriors 6 weapons for the free mode characters is mostly due to the fact that they look the same for every type (i.e. strength, skill and standard). The only thing that changes is the color of the background the weapon is on. I didn't want to put up essentially the same image 3 times. So it's a matter of figuring out a template/chart which will specify the name of the weapon for each type then putting up one picture. kyosei 03:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats I see your the new Admin, just wanted to extend my congradulations to you! And also joy that we now have a new slav.. Admin to help block IP's and Delete pages. Anyway I'm currently bored on Summer Vacation, so I'll actually be a help to this wikia again. It is really sad I think I'm now the oldest on here...Anyway congradulations on Adminship.Moogle Buddy 21:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC)